


All Because Of My Bloody Cat

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Cute, Cute Molly, Cute Sally, Destruction, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, Nervous Molly, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Romantic Fluff, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after Molly ends up at Scotland Yard helping Sally and Greg with a case and it unexpectedly starts raining, Sally loans her her umbrella...and her kitten absolutely destroys it. But when Molly goes above and beyond to replace it, Sally tells her she didn't <i>really</i> need to, and she'd like something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> And so this is another entry for Femslash February, and was based on an AU prompt by **jean-bo-peep** at Tumblr (specifically the “ _I was the poor loser you lent your umbrella to yesterday, my cat scratched the fabric open and i’m so sorry_ ” au) that **onceinabluemoon13** claimed for my femslash prompt claim on my blog. It somehow became more than one part so _hopefully_ I'll finish it quickly.

She hadn’t planned on staying at the Yard so late. She hadn’t planned on going there at all, but Sally had asked her to meet her there before heading out to get drinks at the Viaduct Tavern after she was done with paperwork for the night, and that had sounded nice. It certainly sounded better than her own evening of takeaway and crap telly, to be honest. Ever since the engagement to Tom had ended nearly eight months ago her social life had dwindled down to nearly nothing. Oh, there was a stray coffee invitation and maybe an invitation to dinner every once in a while, but _very_ rarely it led to a second date and never to a third. She was honestly about to give up completely. Lord knew her friends had given up on her.

Sally was the only one who didn’t try and set her up on dates. Her own dating history had been rather abysmal when her affair with Anderson had imploded. Molly had been one of the few people she’d entrusted with the knowledge that she was bisexual, and she had known Sally had been discretely dating a woman for a few months while Sherlock was faking his death, but the woman was a spiteful bitch and when Sally ended things the woman made their relationship public to everyone at the Yard and had caused all sorts of trouble for Sally. As much as Sally had wished otherwise, it was still causing complications for her career and so she was swearing off men and women for the time being, and wasn’t much interested in setting other people up, either. Didn’t stop her from being a good friend, however, and that was the one saving grace in Molly’s life right now.

Unfortunately, their plans had gone awry when Sally and Greg’s superior had decided that there was a top priority case they needed to tackle. Fortunately, Molly had done the autopsy so Greg paid for takeaway for the three of them and they went over everything they could, with Molly offering her two cents on aspects that went beyond what she would normally be involved in. Greg remarked she might just put Sherlock out of a job if he wasn’t careful and Sally had said maybe that wasn’t a bad thing while giving her a warm smile, and Molly had found herself blushing at that. It was a rather nice compliment, even if it was a slight at Sherlock. Sally always seemed to know just the right thing to say to make her smile. She was better at that than any of her boyfriends had ever been, it seemed.

They had been at it so long that by the time they called it a night it had started to pour down rain. Molly’s own umbrella was at her office at Barts and even though she was going to take a cab it was still a bit of a walk to get from the entrance of the building to catch a cab. Since Greg was going to give Sally a ride home in his car Sally had said they could share his oversized umbrella and Molly could borrow hers. She’d taken it with a grateful thanks and then they’d made their mad dashes out of the building once they’d gotten to the lobby, Greg and Sally towards the employee car park and her towards the front of the building to where the cabs gathered. She was glad she had it; with the wind gusting Sally’s blue and white checkered umbrella came in handy in keeping her mostly dry as she went to work hailing one.

Once she got inside one she gave it directions to her home and decided she was going to have a nice glass of wine and a long soak. It had been that kind of day, and that all depended on whether her new kitten had left her flat a shambles. She’d lost Toby to old age a few months back and Mary had found a stray kitten near the clinic that had been in need of a good home that she and John couldn’t provide. It had been love at first sight as far as both she and Evie were concerned, but Evie was having a hard time being left home alone. She had a habit of clawing things and knocking things over. Molly was slowly kitten proofing her home as Evie destroyed various items in the home but she was hoping soon there wouldn’t be a need.

She got inside her flat and was grateful to see it all looked in one piece, more or less. She leaned the wet umbrella against the umbrella stand to let it drip onto the wood flooring so she could mop it up later before she went into the kitchen and poured herself her glass of wine and took it into the bath. She slowly stripped herself out of her clothing and turned the taps, adjusting it to give herself the hottest bath she could stand. After a moment, she decided to bring her iPod in and play some music and add some bubble bath as well when she got back. She slipped on her terry cloth robe and walked back out to the sitting room and her eyes widened in shock.

Evie had discovered Sally’s umbrella.

Evie had _shredded_ Sally’s umbrella.

Bits of blue and white checkered fabric were all over the entryway and Evie was sitting triumphantly on the metal frame with scraps of fabric hanging to it. Molly’s mouth opened in an O shape and she moved her hands over her mouth. “Oh, no, _Evie_!” she said, moving to the umbrella. She had no idea where Sally had gotten the umbrella or if it was important to her or anything at all. All she knew was that now it was in tatters and she needed to find a replacement as soon as possible.

_Wonderful._


	2. Chapter 2

She tried her best to avoid Sally while she scoured every department store, every umbrella shop and every catalogue she could get her hands on to find another umbrella exactly like Sally’s. Oh, there were quite a few blue and white checkered umbrellas, but either the checks were two big or two small, or they were the wrong shade of blue, or there were tiny lines running through making it a plaid…

She was really about to lose her mind.

She’d managed to salvage a large enough scrap of the fabric to take with her, and she’d compared it to every umbrella she could possibly find that _remotely_ matched, and yet there wasn’t a single bloody match in the whole of London. Even Evie seemed to realize she had done something very very wrong because there seemed to have been a sudden stop in her swatch of destruction in the flat. At least _some_ good had come out of it all, she supposed.

At least there seemed to be decent choices that she would find and go “That looks like something Sal would like” at almost every shop she went to. It didn’t matter if she had _just_ bought Sally an umbrella three days before, or the day before, or even a mere hour before. She would zero in on a new one and purchase it. All in all, by the end of three weeks time she reckoned she had about sixteen different umbrellas and had spent nearly £300 on them all.

She was at home one afternoon when a light rain was falling, doing some baking she’d been planning on doing for her colleagues at Barts, when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to the door to see Sally there. “Oh! Hi, Sally,” she said, her eyes wide with surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood with some friends and then it started raining and I remembered you were nearby and you had my umbrella and I thought I’d come visit for a bit and pick it up. You know, kill two birds with one stone,” Sally said with a smile. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Molly said slowly. She moved out of the way and Sally came in. Evie immediately came up to her and began intertwining herself between her ankles, and Sally bent down to pick her up. “Looks like it’s love at first sight.”

“Rather unusual,” Sally said, scratching Evie behind the ears, and grinning more when Evie began to purr loudly. “It’s rather like she knows who I am.”

Molly bit her lip for a moment. “It’s probably because she ripped your umbrella to shreds and then kept the shreds to snuggle in,” she said.

Sally laughed, and Molly blinked. She wasn’t upset. “Oh, did you now?” Sally asked, bringing Evie up to her face and rubbing the kitten's nose against hers. “Good thing it wasn’t my favorite.”

“It...wasn’t?” Molly asked.

Sally lowered Evie and shook her head. “No. That would be the Van Gogh ‘Sunflowers’ print one I have. I rarely use it. I’m terrified I’ll break it. That one was a gift from Greg when I broke the black one Scotland Yard gave me. He said with a blue and white checkered one he could pick me out at a crime scene.”

“Oh,” Molly said slowly. “Because I...well, I...had thought it might have sentimental meaning, so...I...”

Sally gave her a confused look. “Molly?” Molly went over to the little hall closet she had by the door and opened it. She’d bought a larger umbrella stand and put all sixteen umbrellas in it, and so now she hauled the full umbrella stand out of the closet and settled it in front of Sally before gesturing to it. Sally looked down at it, then picked up a cherry blossom print umbrella before looking up at Molly. “You bought all these for me, Mols?”

Molly nodded. “I scoured so many different places looking for the exact same umbrella because I thought it might be important to you,” she said. “I felt like such an arse because I let Evie tear it to shreds, and you were so kind to lend it to me. You always do kind things for me. You’re _always_ there for me, through so much, and I care about you. I mean, you’re important to me. Very important, and I didn’t want you to be upset. I like you.” She paused as she thought about what she said. She liked Sally, but over time she’d realized she _liked_ Sally. She felt the way about Sally that she did about various men she’d been interested in. It had been something that she hadn’t really realized until just now, and so she reached over for her free hand. “A lot.”

Sally looked down at their joined hands. “You mean…?”

Molly nodded. “Just took me a little longer to figure out, I think.”

Sally set the umbrella back in the stand and gave Molly a wide smile. “That’s good,” she said. “Because I like you a lot too. And I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight, if you’d like that.”

“I would like that a lot,” Molly said, her smile growing wider as Sally squeezed her hand tightly. 

Then Sally leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good,” she said.

Molly beamed at her. “Why don’t you pick one out? Something that Greg can see from the other side of a football field, maybe.”

Sally laughed, and then brought Molly’s hand up and kissed it quickly. “Okay,” she said before letting go and beginning to look through the umbrellas. This hadn’t turned out how she had expected, but it was definitely better than she ever could have hoped for. Much, _much_ better.


End file.
